


Interpreting dreams

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-13
Updated: 2006-12-13
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri has a nightmare (*sniggers at the origin of the word*) and tells it to Conrad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interpreting dreams

Written in response to the 30_kisses themes. ( Well... I had the idea before but it fit... )

#6. the space between dream and reality

Beta-read by [](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/)**slytherisa**  


  
Conrad Weller was cheerful that morning, like every morning when there was no worry of impeding doom to the world, and he could go and wake his king for their morning run. The weather was not overcast like it had been in the past few day; the sun shone brightly and for an instant he felt as if nothing could go wrong today.  
  
The sight that greeted him as he opened the door to the Maou’s room put him in a totally different set of mind, however. The king was seated on his bed, next to a sprawled and sleeping Wolfram, but his face was one of total anguish and tears ran down his cheeks. The room was otherwise empty.  
  
Conrad ran to his master’s side then, his worried eyes never leaving the young distraught face.  
  
"What is the matter, Your Majesty?" He asked, kneeling by the bed and setting all other greetings aside.  
  
"Conrad." Yuuri whimpered. "I dreamt…  I dreamt… you died…"  
  
Conrad’s shoulder sagged down with some relief. Reassuringly, he put his hand on Yuuri’s and spoke softly. "It was just a nightmare; I’m very much alive, Your Majesty."  
  
Yuuri seemed to take comfort in the contact and looked around, his eyes falling to rest on his slumbering fiancé. "Wimp…" the blond mazoku mumbled in his sleep. Yuuri raised his face to the light filtering through the windows. "It’s morning." He breathed out. Then he wiped his remaining tears: "I’d better dress," he said, standing up.  
  
"As you wish, Your Majesty."  
  
When the young king had found and put on his sports wear, they head out together, walking under the stone arcades. Conrad could feel that the young king was still disturbed, however…  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He prompted, and it was with fear as well as relief that Yuuri replied:  
  
"Yes… yes, please Conrad."  
  
The soldier led them to a bench, and when they had both sat down he waited for the Maou to speak.  
  
"I… I… you died, Conrad." He started. "And it was awful, because it was my fault." His voice was slightly strangled as he spoke, and Conrad was listening carefully.  
  
"I had broken you, Conrad… you didn’t even defend yourself!" He went on in a plaintive and desperate voice. Conrad put a hand on Yuuri’s back then, and moved it slightly to soothe him.  
  
"What had happened?" He asked, sensing Yuuri needed further encouragement.  
  
Yuuri took a deep, shaky breath and began. He spoke slowly at first, but Conrad did not interrupt the steady flow of words once.  
  
"We were all there and we were incubi and succubi, and as the king of the demons I had to lead the others to… we were fighting humans… because as demons we had to kill them by feeding on them and they did not want to die so they fought back…"  
  
Yuuri’s head dropped. "…You led the human army." Then he took a new breath and went on. "There were other humans who wanted to kill me, but Wolfram fought them off, and then you were there and shouting ‘leave the Maou to me‘ and you faced me with your sword. "Yuuri’s face looked pained.  
  
"You started to fend off my attacks, but it did not feel as if you were attacking me and … I don’t know how, but I attacked you with my power and… you lost."  
  
Yuuri paused then, but Conrad sensed this was not the end of the story yet; he sensed that what disturbed Yuuri the most was yet to come.  
  
Yuuri looked at Conrad, his eyes clear and sorrowful. "I fed on you… But I did not want it to end, I did not want you to die… so I kept you alive. Feeding on you felt good so I kept you alive… I broke you."   
  
He whispered, trembling. "Wolfram was not happy that I had kept you alive… and he went to kill you. You didn’t fight him, Conrad! You fell to your knees and offered your neck to his blade instead!" And some tears found their way down his cheeks. "It was my fault."  
  
Various emotions had passed through Conrad during the retelling, but the most urgent one right now was the need to reassure his king.  
  
"It was not your fault. You had not broken me." He answered in a soft voice. "Or do you think I’m broken right now?" He asked.  
  
Yuuri looked at him surprised. "Of course not. You are Conrad."  
  
Conrad had to smile at this answer. "However I can tell you that I still would not have fought Wolfram back in the same circumstances."     
  
Yuuri looked at him with incredulous eyes.  
  
"Do you know how a succubus or incubus feeds, Yuuri?" Conrad slowly asked.  
  
The youth shook his head. "No… I can’t remember. Is it important?"  
  
"Probably not if you don‘t remember it…" Conrad evaded.  
  
Then he went on to explain. "If I understand it well, Wolfram felt that what you did was not appropriate for a Maou. And I must have known it as well, that his anger was justified and he had every right to kill me."  
  
"Really?" Yuuri asked, slightly incredulous.  
  
"Really." Conrad’s tone held no hesitation. "And if I felt Wolfram’s anger was justified, I would not have defended myself… I would not defend myself were something like that to happen..."  
  
"Because you would not want to hurt him?" Yuuri filled in, healing belief starting to make its way to his face.  
  
"Yes." Conrad confirmed. "I would not make a move to defend myself."  
  
They sat still together for some time, then went on running as Yuuri felt better.  
  
When they went back, however, just as they reached the door to the Maou’s bedroom, Conrad asked the question that had burned at his lips since earlier.  
  
"Were you an incubus or a succubus?"  
  
Yuuri paused.  
  
"I don‘t remember… does it matter?"  
  
And Conrad’s smile was a fond one when he answered.  
  
"No. It really doesn‘t matter."  
  
\-------------  
  
  
  
Omake  
  
Later that day, Yuuri found himself wondering what incubi and succubi were… as fate should have it, he was in the middle of a history lesson with Gunther in the castle library.  
  
When he posed the question to his teacher, however, the demon found himself impeded by a very strong nosebleed and had to flee the room.  
  
As he was in the library, Yuuri resolved to simply look up the matter in the dictionary. After some research he finally found the right definition…only to drop the book in shock.  
  



End file.
